


SuperLane ABO, Lucy hates Mon-EL

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara's an OmegaLucy is an Alpha/BadassMon-El is an Alpha/AssholeLucy throws Mon-El in a pit





	SuperLane ABO, Lucy hates Mon-EL

Lucy was used to overexcited Kryptonian puppy omegas, really, she is. It just so happens that she didn't realise that Kara would be at the DEO on a Wednesday during work hours with no major emergency. And that was how she ended up literally flown off her feet and into a nearby chair; as she was violently attacked, sorry, hugged by Kara.

"Kara… can't breathe…" she struggles out and in moments she has a bashful blonde alien looking at her from where she is still seated in Lucy's lap.

"Sorry Lucy…" Kara says looking away 

Lucy smiles as she says "that's ok Kar" as she runs her fingers through the small hairs at the back of Kara's neck

Suddenly they are interrupted by a shrill "WHAT THE FUCK KARA!" Then there is a very pissed of frat boy Alpha striding toward them pheromones at full strength. 

Lucy looks at the way Kara seems to shrink back away from the man. She lets her own pheromones seep out in a comforting manner, easily overwhelming frat boys pheromones and calming Kara.

As soon as she sees Kara begin to relax she turns her glare on the frat boy " and who the hell do you think you are?" She asks her voice arctic.

"I'm her mate, and I demand to know what is going on here" he says

This seems to snap Kara out of it "NO, YOU'RE NOT! I TOLD YOU MON-EL, WE ARE THROUGH! I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" Kara yells

Mon-El scoffs "You're an omega you're clearly not able to make those decisions"

Lucy doesn't even hesitate. Pulling out the new sidearm Alex had sent her she kneecaps Mon-Ew or whatever his name is watching in satisfaction as he crumples to the ground. "Congratulations you overgrown Frat Boy. You've just earned yourself an all expenses paid, one way trip to the cells" then looking at the nearby agents she says "take this piece of filth away"

"You can't do this, you have no right! I am a prince! Kara belongs to me, you will not keep her from me!" Mon-El yells as the agents drag him to his feet

Lucy signals them to freeze "let me make one thing abundantly clear" she says stepping toward him "Kara, belongs to no one, and as for my rights. I'm the Director of the DEO, I have every right." She gives him a malicious smile as she finishes "I hope you enjoy your cell, because you're never coming out" then stepping back she waves the agents on watching as they drag the asshole away

Walking back over to Kara she kneels down before the omega and asks "you ok Kara"

Suddenly Kara surges forward knocking Lucy on her arse as she hugs her tightly and begins to purr saying "Rao I've missed you"


End file.
